


by the moonlight

by AerisaHale (KarasuKyra)



Series: Femslash 100 Drabbletag 5 [9]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: F/F, post season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:33:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1717274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKyra/pseuds/AerisaHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eleanor has a gift for Max.</p>
            </blockquote>





	by the moonlight

Eleanor made her way to Max's room. She paused at the door and looked down at the object clutched in her hand. Lately, her and Max had been trying to work things out again. The box felt like lead in the blonde's hand.

Eleanor stalled by adjusting her hair and rucking up her corset. She took a deep breath and knocked on Max's door. Several seconds went by before the door opened and Max smirked up at her through dark eyelashes. “You 'ave come to surprise Max?”

Before she could lose her nerve, Eleanor thrust the box in her hand into Max's. A look of true astonishment crossed the brunette's face before it settled into a silky smile. Max stepped out into the chill night air and light of the moon. The French woman watched the blonde carefully as she slid open the box.

Inside laid a strand of pearls. “This is too much for Max. You didn't 'ave to.”

The blonde let out a huff of air and smiled back. “I didn't have to, I wanted to.”

“'ere, 'elp me put them on,” Max said as she held out the pearls and turned around, lifting her hair from her neck.

In the background, some music drifted up from the tavern. Eleanor clipped the necklace into place and then wrapped her arms around Max's waist, pressing them flush together. Silently, they spent the next hour swaying together in the dark, the moonlight glinting off the pearls around Max's throat.


End file.
